In DC electrical equipment assemblies, cables have been utilized to electrically couple together individual circuit breaker poles in series with one another. However, the numerous cables in a circuit breaker are difficult to install and undesirably result in a relatively cluttered mass of cables in the DC distribution assembly.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved mounting module in a DC distribution assembly.